Honest Trailer - Toy Story
Toy Story is the 106th episode of 'Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert,' Dan Murrell', Erica Russell and''' Andy Signore. It parodies the 1995 computer-animated Pixar film Toy Story.'' It was narrated by 'Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It was published on June 16, 2015, to coincide with the theatrical release of the Pixar film 'Inside Out. It is 5 minutes 44 seconds long.' '''It has been viewed over 8.5 million times. The trailer takes the format of a 'musical episode and features an on-screen appearance by comedian '''Will Sasso as composer Randy Newman, who sings parodies of the Toy Story theme song "You've Got a Friend in Me" and a snippet of the song "The Time of Your Life" from A Bug's Life. Watch Honest Trailers - Toy Story on YouTube "The classic children's film that's all about jealousy, broken dreams, and the existential dread that you will someday outlive your purpose and be replaced by someone newer and better -- you know, classic Pixar stuff.'~ Honest Trailers - Toy Story'' Script From the studio that single-handedly stopped Disney from making more terrible sequels to ''The Emperor's New Groove'' (Pixar) comes the animated classic that forced every 2D animator to learn how to use a computer, or to get a new job: ''Toy Story.'' Revisit the film that inspired an epic run of original Pixar movies that were so good, we all gave them a pass for ''Cars 2, and get ready for the classic children's film that's all about jealousy, broken dreams, and the existential dread that you will someday outlive your purpose and be replaced by someone newer and better -- you know, classic Pixar stuff. Return to a simpler time, when kids only had toys and their imaginations to play with, for a movie that would be all about a boy and his iPad if it came out today, and witness the first ever fully computer-animated feature that looks pretty good, considering it came out the same year as Windows 95. Watch as these toys come to life in a secret society that's just as boring and unfun as our own (Woody: Tuesday night's Plastic Corrosion Awareness meeting was, I think, a big success.) that humans really should've noticed by now. Rex (yelling out the window): Buzz, the monkeys aren't working!...Buzz, is that you? Woody (yelling out the window): Here, catch this! Seriously, they're not even trying to be discreet. (shows Woody, Buzz, and RC blasting by at high speed) I mean, he just passed, like, a hundred houses. Someone woulda seen him. Meet Woody, a neurotic, mean, egotistical control freak (Woody: You stay away from Andy...Oh, shut up...Gimme that...Shut up! Just shut up, you idiot!...A moving buddy: you don't have one, get one!). When the much cooler toy Buzz Lightyear appears, he'll attempt to murder him in a jealous rage, kicking off a grand adventure of friendship between this sad, strange little man (Buzz Lightyear: You are a sad, strange little man.) and a delusional Taiwanese spaceman who shoots first and asks questions later. Buzz Lightyear: I've set my laser from 'stun' to 'kill'. Woody: Oh, great, great. Yeah, and if anyone attacks us, we can blink 'em to death. Heh heh heh, it's funny because he's trying to kill 'em. Thrill as they escape the clutches of Sid, the only person who's ever successfully used a claw machine...twice, a creepily rendered young boy which '90s computers clearly weren't ready for. Cringe as this child villain, whose biggest crimes are tinkering with toys he didn't know were alive and acting up to get the attention of his drunk dad, is taught a lesson so cruel, it will undoubtedly scar him for life. Woody: We toys can see everything...so play nice. (Sid screams and runs away) Dude, that's messed up. So get ready to go to infinity and beyond with the animated classic you'll end up watching countless more times with your own kids one day, causing you to bring up existential questions you can't help but ask, like can toys die? Are toys born? When do they become sentient? Can they have kids? Do sex toys count? Do all toys initially have the same mental and philosophical breakdown as Buzz? If Buzz has knowledge of being in space, why doesn't Woody have knowledge of his Roundup Gang he meets later in Part 2? Which toys can talk, and which ones can't? Sid's toys can't, but the binoculars (Lenny) can, and he doesn't even have a mouth. Does Andy's mom realize it's super-illegal to have a baby ride in the front seat? I mean, everybody knows that. Where's Andy's dad in all of this? He's got a one-year-old, so he must have been around recently. Did he run out on 'em? Did he die? Is Andy so attached to Woody because that's the last thing his dad gave him before he disappeared? Oh, God, this is getting intense. Quick, play the Randy Newman song. Hurry! (sung to the tune of "You've Got a Friend in Me") Randy Newman: ♫ ''The song from Toy Story, The song from Toy Story. It's a story 'bout some toys That come to life for a little boy. Blah blah blah blah blah, yadda yadda, toys. It's the song from Toy Story. You're watching Toy Story.♫'' (speaking normally) And that's a wrap. Man, this job is easy. Hey, everybody, who wants to melt down some gold records and Grammys and go for tacos, my treat? Heh heh heh heh! I still love L.A.! Starring Vin Diesel (Don Rickles as Mr. Potato Head), Inconceivable Rex (Wallace Shawn as Rex), Choking Hazards (R. Lee Ermey as Sarge), Green Minions (Jeff Pidgeon and Debi Derryberry as the Squeeze Toy Aliens), Sid Vicious (Erik von Detten as Sid Phillips), A Bo Peep Lamp? How Is That a Toy? (Annie Potts as Bo Peep), Long Dog Silver (Jim Varney as Slinky Dog), John Hamm (John Ratzenberger as Hamm), Nanny from Muppet Babies (Laurie Metcalf as Mrs. Davis), Toy Hanks (Tom Hanks as Woody), and "Wheeeaaaagh?" (Tim Allen Noise) (Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear). for Toy Story - Toy Story. Yeah, That's Pretty Much What It Is. Title design by Robert Holtby.]] '''''Toy Story. Yeah, That's Pretty Much What It Is Randy Newman: What's next, Greg? A movie about bugs? Okay, here we go. (sung to the tune of "The Time of Your Life") ♫'' It's a bug, Tiny bug. I like bugs. Doo do-do-do-do, de-de de-de-de.♫'' (speaking normally) Oh, I think this could use a tuning. Trivia * Screen Junkies have produced Honest Trailers for several other computer animated movies including How to Train Your Dragon', 'Finding Nemo, Inside Out, The Incredibles, The Incredibles 2, Cars & Cars 2, Despicable Me 1 & 2, Minions,'' ''The Emoji Movie,'' ''The Boss Baby', 'Shrek, Frozen, Moana, Wreck-It Ralph, Big Hero 6 ''and ''Zootopia. See 'list of Honest Trailers for more. * An Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception ''Honest Trailers - Toy Story ''has a 97.4% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Most reviews focused on the dark, existential questions posed by the Honest Trailer. The Huffington Post wrote that the Honest Trailer will "disrupt your childhood" and potentially cause an "existential crisis." Geeks of Doom remarked that "this Honest Trailer goes all meta by making you ponder the existential questions Woody, Buzz, and the other characters go through." Geeks of Doom also praised Will Sasso's song, and the existential questions raised by the Honest Trailer, writing "the Honest Trailer also does something I didn’t think possible. It makes you feel bad for Sid." CinemaBlend wrote that the Honest Trailer delivers a "killer critique" and that "their rather morbid '''''Toy Story synopsis, despite skipping some of the sunnier points in the film’s plot, does contain a certain validity in its critique of its bleak themes." The cite also noted that "the video also critiques Toy Story’s overall premise of toys secretly being alive; not just in the improbable logistics, but from the purely problematic morality that the film seems to exude." In addition, CinemaBlend mused if Screen Junkies' take was "nothing more than nitpicking food for thought and subjective interpretation." Production credits Thanks again to Will Sasso for playing Randy Newman! Original music by: Greg O'Connor Original music by: Sean Motley Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Written by Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, Erica Russell & Andy Signore Edited by Dan Murrell, Anthony Falleroni, and Jason Inman External links * 'The Toy Story Honest Trailer Actually Finds Problems With Pixar's Masterpiece ' - CinemaBlend article * 'Screen Junkies finally delivers an “Honest Trailer” for Pixar’s Toy Story '- The Disney Blog article * 'Honest Trailers: ‘Toy Story’ '- Geeks of Doom article * 'Whoa, The 'Toy Story' 'Honest Trailer' Will Completely Disrupt Your Childhood '- Huffington Post article * '''‘Toy Story’ Honest Trailer Features Will Sasso as Randy Newman and Sympathy for Sid (Video) '''The Wrap article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Animation Category:Parody Songs Category:Pixar Category:Disney Category:1990s Category:Franchises Category:Season 5 Category:Walt Disney Pictures